Morning
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: Germany wakes up pinned under several bodies. He is not amused. Fluff. GerIta, Spamano, Prussia & France friendship.


**AN:** Inspired by a pic a friend over on dA linked me too. They wanted a fic and i was only too happy to oblige. XD

Pic: a2 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net/hphotos-ak-ash4/307817_142584885842169_100002719746708_158092_358680669_ n . jpg

Take out the spaces and you should be fine. :)

* * *

><p>Germany groaned as he came to. His head was pounding, and his limbs felt rather heavy. He tried to shift away from the sliver of light coming through the curtains, but found that he couldn't move anything except his head.<p>

_'Ugh, Italy must have snuck into my bed again...'_

He reluctantly opened his eyes, but instead of being met with Veneziano's brown locks his eyes found disheveled silver instead. He sputtered as Gilbert snuggled into his right arm.

"G-Gilbert, what are you doing in my bed?"

Bleary crimson eyes were revealed as his eyelids fluttered open. "Hmm? Why are you in my bed, West? You haven't come here since you were little."

Germany glared and tried to free his arm, but Prussia only gripped it harder. He gave up and just left it where it was.

"_You_ are in _my_ bed, Gilbert."

"Huh?" He glanced around. "So I am."

Gilbert only burrowed further into his arm. He sighed, but left his brother where he was, settling back into the pillow. A minute later, his eyes shot open as he realized that it was definitely _not_ Gilbert holding his other three limbs down.

He glanced down and groaned. Veneziano – as usual – was naked, curled between him and his brother. However, Spain and Romano were definitely _not_ supposed to be in his bed, especially since one was naked (was it an Italian thing?) and the other was cutting off circulation to his leg.

He tried to shake them off, but he gave up. They were too heavy to shake off without waking Gilbert or Veneziano. He fell back onto his pillow, resigned to being pinned until someone decided to wake up and get off of him.

"Annoying, non?"

He whipped around, and was face-to-face with Francis. "I do hate being pinned by overly clingy lovers."

Germany sputtered and turned red, and France chuckled at his panic. "Oh, do not fear, mon ami! You did nothing of the sort with us last night. Although I'm quite sure young Veneziano had a hard time resisting your advances. _Why _he wanted to, I'll never know, since you already belong to him..."

Germany's blush only deepened.

France chuckled some more, and Germany glared at him. "Seeing as you're the only one in a reasonable position to help, would you please move them so I can get up?"

"Hmm? And what do _I_ get out of it?"

Ludwig sighed and said, "You can take Gilbert out drinking as much as you want for the rest of the week and I won't complain – even if I have to pick you guys up from some god forsaken bar no one knows about."

"Agreed."

Francis shifted, and Ludwig was able to move his left arm again. He lifted it up, reveling in the feel of blood flowing again, and ran a hand through his hair. It wouldn't be the first time an unknown substance found its way to his hair when he was drunk...

Francis gently gripped Romano's shoulder, slowly turning him and pulling out from under Spain. Romano grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'tomato bastard' as he curled up facing the other way. Spain whined and shifted toward him, settling back down when he'd wound his arm around Romano's waist and settled comfortably against his back.

Germany gratefully moved his freed leg, wincing a little at the feeling of blood rushing to the deprived tissue. Once his leg felt normal again, he began trying to worm his way out from under his brother and boyfriend.

Veneziano moved, gripping his waist tightly and snuggling into his side. "Mmm, don't leave, Ludwig. It's much more comfy without Spain and mio fratello."

"You were awake the whole time?"

He blinked sleepily as he looked up at Ludwig. "Ve! It's fun to see Germany frustrated!"

He leaned up and captured Germany's lips in a quick peck before returning to his previous position. Ludwig debated getting up anyway, but couldn't find it in himself to move him.

Gilbert, however, he had no problem kicking out of his bed.

He made a loud thunk as he hit the floor. "OW! What the hell was that for, West?"

He glared as he laid back, pulling Italy a little closer. "That was for invading my bed. Now get out. Go wreak havoc with Francis or something. Better yet, cook something. The smell of food will definitely get these two up and out of my room."

Francis and Gilbert leaned close as they walked out. They were no doubt planning whatever kitchen calamity they would take their revenge with.

Even knowing that a mess would be waiting for him when he finally went downstairs, he was content to lay in bed and cuddle a little longer with Veneziano.

He sighed and dozed off, enjoying the sense of warmth and peace in the room.

…that lasted until Romano woke Spain with a kiss and a push off the bed when he smelled the food.

Ludwig sighed. Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Like it or hate it, I'd love to know in a review! ^^


End file.
